Solo
by Eventyr
Summary: Itachi and Neji fight. Sorta. And Itachi gets his way again. ItaNeji


A/N - This is dedicated to the whole of KVRP. Hope y'all enjoy... and if you have a pairing you want me to try writing, let me know. I will try. Keyword there is _try_, though.

Disclaimer: I no own. TT-TT

* * *

The strong black material of the ANBU uniform hugged his lithe form, shaping itself to him comfortably even underneath his armor and leaving his movements entirely unrestricted. His official ANBU mask wasn't on now, face hidden instead by a clinging cloth mask reminiscent of Hatake Kakashi's. Long, silk-fine hair the color of dark coffee was pulled back into a tightly woven French braid. Only a few shorter strands in the front managed to escape an frame high cheek bones and serious silver-white eyes.

Technically, he should've been wearing the black-and-white striped tiger mask he carried with him, but he didn't care. Anyone that saw him now would already be aware of his identity anyway. Neji moved through the kata with liquid grace and a effortless confidence that betrayed years upon years of constant practice.

The door slid open on silent tracks. Neji noted the new presence, dismissing it in the same moment. No danger. The newcomer watched as the Hyuuga completed the final forms before speaking.

"Hokuten."

Neji turned and gazed steadily at the emotionless rat mask that his eyes met. _Not like there's too big a difference with it off anyway,_ the Hyuuga snarked mentally before tamping it down. His earlier aggravation with the man was resurfacing; he couldn't let it. Better to use a cool head.

"Kira."

Neji could see the other man's jaw tighten for an instant, more out of long experience than real sight. But with a Byakugan, it was all relative anyway. The was a long, tense moment of silence. Finally, Kira gave a heavy, faintly annoyed sigh and removed his own mask to reveal the slightly aggravated face of Uchiha Itachi.

"Why do you wear that thing?" he asked, eyeing the cloth mask as he approached Neji briskly. Neji arched a brow.

"Why not? It's come in handy."

"Has it, now?" Itachi sounded as though he'd rather burn it.

"Yes. Why are you here?" The answer, and the following question were terse, almost sharp, but Neji's face was unreadable beneath it's cover. Itachi stopped, lips pressing together into a thin line. Neji waited.

Finally, the Uchiha responded, "I don't like it."

"Tough." Neji's voice was hard, face still impossible to read. Itachi narrowed his eyes, giving the younger man a mild warning glare. His tone matched.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga held his ground, and after a moment Itachi's jaw tightened again before he relented. "You should have a team for this, that's all."

"It's a simple assassination," Neji retorted. "It's more efficient solo."

"He's very well guarded, Kitten. Even I'd have trouble getting in and out without killing everyone on the estate first."

Neji bit back a truly nasty reply, then sighed, "What would you have me do? We're short-staffed as it is, and this has to be done."

"Request a partner, at the very least." Itachi reached forward and pulled the mask down from Neji's face. "Surely we can manage that."

"In a few weeks, maybe," Neji shook his head, and his exasperation showed clearly on his bared face. "It can't wait that long; I wouldn't let it anyway. I'll manage solo, Itachi."

"Wait… two days. Two days, and I'll go with you."

"You think I'm incompetent?" Neji accused.

"No."

"Then why is this such a big deal?"

Itachi was quiet for a long time, taking in the irritation both lacing the Hyuuga's voice and written across his pretty features. He didn't respond. Neji narrowed his eyes, leveling a nearly lethal glare at the man.

"Itachi."

"…You were late," the Uchiha admitted reluctantly.

"What?" Neji asked, confusion clearing away some of the anger. He was late? Late for what? Not practice this morning, or dinner the night before… Itachi shifted his weight a little; the only fidgeting he'd ever allow himself. He seemed almost embarrassed.

"…Your last solo mission. You were late." Itachi paused, and then, for the sake of thoroughness, added the length of time. "Three weeks."

Neji stared at the older man, face slightly aghast. _That_ was what had him acting like this?

"…I was trapped in a _blizzard. _I _was_ in Snow Country in the _winter_."

Itachi didn't respond.

"I even sent a letter back to let you know."

Itachi's weight shifted again and he looked distinctly embarrassed. Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head despairingly as he turned away, pulling the cloth mask back up over his nose. He took the first stance of a second kata.

"Fine. But any longer than two days and I leave without you."

The satisfaction radiating from Itachi was almost tangible.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga looked back, arching an eyebrow at the smug Uchiha. "What?"

Itachi tugged the mask right back down, smiling slightly as he placed a soft kiss on Neji's lips.

"Thank you for seeing it my way," he murmured, then turned and left, Neji blinking after him.

Oooh… that _ass_.


End file.
